


Mad World

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Music AU, Stiles is in a band, Stiles meets Derek, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles may have a little crush. What better to bring that crush closer to him than with music?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been stuck in my head for the past two days and I just wanted it out.   
> This is unbeta'd, so any mistakes are my own :)

Stiles raised his hands up in the air after finishing the last line of his bands rendition of Sweet Dreams by Eurythmics, keeping his eyes closed as Scott faded the keyboard out. The Betas was a wild dream that Stiles randomly thought of when he heard Scott playing his keyboard, back when he was learning a song to woo Allison off her feet (which Stiles told him wasn't necessary because she was head over heels for him). So Stiles and Scott started performing at bars earning a little cash here and there until they were discovered by Alan Deaton Recording Studios. 

After they were signed, Isaac and Jackson joined the group, bringing drums and guitar to the group. Isaac and Jackson brought a new taste to the group and even though Stiles would constantly bicker with Isaac, the group was stronger than ever. They started going on tours where they would Indie covers of famous songs, and sometimes perform some of the songs that Stiles wrote when he was high or drunk. 

Stiles didn't think they'd ever get this far. This was just something for him to do after school (which his father appreciated as it kept him out of trouble). And sure the fame was cool, but it made the dating life kind of difficult. Sure he'd have the fling every now and again with singer/songwriter Erica Reyes or the "scandal of 2018" where the media took photos of him leaving actor Jordan Parrish's house, but nothing ever stuck. He was just on the move too much. 

Then he met Derek. Just a normal joe. Kind of. 

Derek or DHale92 on YouTube was YouTube Famous for his cover songs, and when Stiles found him he was in love. With his voice of course (but there was no denying how beautiful the man was). Stiles begged Deaton to bring him in to the studio and give him a chance. Deaton listened to his music, liked what he heard and invited Derek. Derek came to the studio, and it became Stiles' mission to talk to him every chance he got. 

_"Hey I'm Stiles." Stiles held his hand out for Derek to shake._

_"Derek." Was the simple response as he squeezed Stiles' hand. "I guess I owe you a thank you for bringing me here right?" Stiles looked down nervously and laughed._

_"Uh, sure, yeah. I showed Deaton your YouTube. But it's really all you, because Deaton wouldn't have brought you in if he didn't think you had talent."_

_"Thank you though."_

Eventually Deaton proposed a deal, but Derek declined it. What he was doing on YouTube was for him to have fun and he had a day job. Derek was not interested in the music business. 

Derek did however keep in touch with Stiles. And whenever Stiles was in San Diego he and Derek would go get coffee and catch up on the times. It was nice for Stiles, to have a break from the craziness. That was until the media decided that they were going to stick their noses into the relationship between Stiles and Derek. It drove Stiles mad, but it didn't seem to bother Derek. 

If the talk show last week was anything to go by. 

_"So Stiles, we hear that your seeing someone." The radio personality would start._

_"Oh really? I'll call it as it is right now." Stiles would cut in before they could finish. "It's bullshit. I'm not in a relationship and I haven't been in one for five years now. My business doesn't allow me to go out and meet people and fall in love normally. I don't know if I can trust anyone who shows any sort of interest in me, so dating has become almost impossible."_

_"You can't trust anyone who shows interest?" The interviewer would ask._

_"No, how could I? Is the person trying to use me to get money? Are they using me for fame? I just don't know who I can and cannot trust, and I don't want to get my heart broken. It would've been easier if I was in a happy relationship before we got famous, but that wasn't the case. Scott and Jackson both had girlfriends, who they're married to now, but I never had that luxury. So I may just live a lonely, boring, lonesome life. Who knows?"_

Stiles would say that the talk shows were the worst part of his job. Because the questions can get really invasive, making Stiles miss the good ole days when it was just him and Scott singing in Stiles' garage. But sometimes even Scott can't be trusted. 

_"So are you and Hale going to make it official or?" Scott would inquire._

_"Not you too Scotty." Stiles would whine._

_"Bro, I see how you look at him and I see how he looks at you." Scott gave a smirk. "It's quite obvious that you guys like each other." Stiles opened his mouth to respond. "Don't even deny it because I know you Stiles. We've been best friends before we could even speak. I've been trying to think of ways I could get you two together and I think I have something. Would you like to hear my plan."_

_"Fine." Stiles crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes on his best friend._

_"I did have some help from Alli on this one so make sure to thank her as well after you hear this plan." Scott rubbed his hands together in excitement. "We invite Derek to sing with us while we're in San Diego next month. He did a cover of Mad World on his channel that we absolutely love, and I know that's one of your favorite songs ever so it'd be perfect. Alli wrote up the arrangement for it, and Isaac tweaked it a little bit but it would be perfect. We would just need Derek to come up to practice with us."_

_Stiles stared at Scott for a moment thinking it over (Although all he was thinking about was Derek singing with him on stage)._

_"Deal."_

So that's how they got to the point where they are now. After several practices, and Scott nagging Stiles, Stiles asked Derek to be his significant other. And Derek said "Hell yes" of course. 

"I hope everyone had a wonderful night tonight. Let's hear a big round of applause for Isaac, Jackson and Scott! They were kicking ass tonight weren't they?" Stiles held his microphone out to the crowd and they went crazy. "Alright we have one more song tonight that I think you all would enjoy. For this last song, we have a special guest with us tonight to help us sing it, I'm sure you'll all recognize him when he comes out, as he is YouTube famous. San Diego, let's welcome your very own. Derek Hale!" 

As soon as Derek's name came out of Stiles' mouth the crowd cheered loudly, along with Scott starting the song slowly on the keyboard, Stiles bobbing his head up and down slowly. Derek started singing behind stage as he walked out onto stage quietly. 

_All around me are familiar faces_  
Worn out places, worn out faces   
Bright and early for their daily races   
Going nowhere, going nowhere 

_Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression   
Hide my head, I wanna drown my sorrow   
No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

Derek reached to where Stiles was standing and moved the microphone away from his face letting Stiles takeover. 

_And I find it kinda funny_  
I find it kinda sad   
The dreams in which I'm dying   
Are the best I've ever had   
I find it hard to tell you   
I find it hard to take   
When people run in circles   
It's a very, very mad world, mad world 

Stiles smiled as Derek walked around Stiles, putting an around the younger man. He moved his microphone back to his mouth to finish the song with Stiles harmonizing with him. 

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_  
Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday   
And I feel the way that every child should   
Sit and listen, sit and listen 

_Went to school and I was very nervous_  
No one knew me, no one knew me   
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson   
Look right through me, look right through me 

_And I find it kinda funny_  
I find it kinda sad   
The dreams in which I'm dying   
Are the best I've ever had   
I find it hard to tell you   
I find it hard to take   
When people run in circles   
It's a very, very mad world, mad world 

_Enlarging your world  
Mad world_

Derek turned to Stiles bearing the biggest smile that Stiles had ever seen on his face. And before Stiles could even think, Derek was leaning in to kiss Stiles in front of one of the biggest crowds they have since they've been on tour. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
A year later after that, as Stiles was in another post concert interview, Stiles revealed the Derek proposed a couple of nights ago and that they're planning a summer wedding for their friends and family to attend. 

_Derek can be seen at every one of Stiles' shows, bringing love and support for his fiance._

"You better bet your ass that Derek's at every single one of my shows. He's our best roadie, and his ass is glorious to look at. I mean have you seen it?" Stiles smirks at his fiance. 

"I'm just happy I can be there to support Stiles, you know? I was almost scared that I wouldn't be able to commit my part of the relationship and that I couldn't be there for him. However, since I can run my business online, I can pretty much go anywhere with Stiles. I'm very fortunate that I got to this chance to be with Stiles." 

"Aww babe." Stiles throws himself into Derek's lap, burying his head into Derek's chest. 

_From Lonely to Getting Married next Summer, Exclusive Interview with Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale_

"So how did you two meet?" Jennifer Blake, Reporter for _Music Now!_ asks both young adults. 

"Stiles I think you should answer this one." 

"Sure babe." Stiles schooches his self a little closer to Derek on the couch. "It's a little embarrassing now, but I pretty much arranged our meeting because I thought he was smoking hot. I saw him on YouTube singing and was very much impressed by his singing and his muscles alike. I mean look at him, he's fucking hot." 

"Thanks." Derek kisses Stiles' head earning a smile from Stiles 

"So I pretty much called Deaton and said: Yo, we need to get this DHale92 in and have him sing for us. So he came into the studio and delicately declined Deaton's offer, but not before I got to meet him. From there we just really liked talking to each other. Personally I found it so easy to talk to Derek, he was very understanding and kind." 

"What can I say, I like listening to Stiles talk." 

"I love you Derek." Stiles says looking up at Derek. 

"I love you too Stiles." Derek leans in to kiss Stiles. 

"And there you have it folks, the cutest couple in the music industry!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
